


Bridal Gem

by Frostylicious



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Goats, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, rehearsal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostylicious/pseuds/Frostylicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie becomes quite tongue-tied when he sets his sights on a blue gem on stage... Jamie x Lapis Lazuli. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bridal Gem

**Author's Note:**

> Steven Universe is the property of Rebecca Sugar; I own nothing of the sort!

Steven couldn't shake the feeling when Lapis fully regenerated into the latest dress. The strapless top was a midnight blue, leaving the rest of the skirt to billow out beneath her waist in multiple layers of white, saving the last two to be a lovely powdered blue, and her wrists wrapped in matching ribbons. She twirled on stage in her veil and gave a gracious curtsy to her audience that only remained of Steven and Connie.

The boy was instantly starstruck, his breathing rigid. Connie watched his chest inhale and exhale slowly in elation.

My gosh, she almost looks identical to Mom...!

"Steven, are you all ri..."

Steven jumped out of his seat, grinning ear to ear.

"Lapis, it's perfect!" he cried. "Oh my gosh, Jamie's gonna..."

"Okie-dokey, Lapis!" said the director, entering the stage. "I think after when we're finished with this scene, we'll call it a night. I need to take Connie home before it gets late. I wouldn't want Mr. Maheswaran to worry. Shall we be..."

Jamie lowered the script from his face and stopped in his tracks.

"... Gin."

He blushed as ripe as a tomato. _Oh, my... She... she's wearing a bride's dress... oh, be still my beating heart! Now is not the time to propose..._

"I... ah... um..."

_Pull yourself together,_ Jamie! he scolded. _You've seen Lapis in different dresses before, how is this one any different from the rest? Because it's a wedding dress? ... And she looks so beautiful. ... B-but she looks beautiful to you every day! Good heavens, what is wrong with you? Stop this at once, you idiot! Before you get any more ideas!_

The gem blinked in confusion. "Jamie?" she asked, drawing closer. "What's wrong? You're not the type of person to get stage fright."

The man stopped gawking and shook his head.

"N... nothing," he stammered, taking a step back. "I... oh, _wow_! Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" He pulled at his collar and grinned sheepishly. "Actually, m-maybe we should rehearse this scene at another time... _time_... BREAK TIME!"

He clapped his hands, and shuffled backwards into the doorway. Without a moment to spare, he darted down the hall, leaving his three friends behind.

Lapis made the decision to follow him but fell back, cocking her head to the side and wondering what had just happened. Steven and Connie climbed on stage to join their friend.

"I don't understand," she said, glancing between the children. She lifted a piece of soft fabric and examined it closely. "He's seen me in a variety of outfits and forms for our plays. What makes this dress so obviously different from the others?"

Connie rubbed one of her knuckles and looked to the floor, as though she were deep in thought.

"It's possible that he has superstition."

"Superstition?" said Steven and Lapis in unison. They looked at one another, puzzlement corrupting their thoughts.

"If the groom sees his bride in her dress before their wedding, it's said that it will bring bad luck," explained Connie.

"But Jamie and Lapis aren't getting married," said Steven. "... For now."

A dark shade of blush splashed into Lapis' cheeks. "Steven!" she cried. "Hush."

"But I really don't think that's the case," Connie told them. "Jamie's awfully coy when it comes to being personal with you, it's pretty obvious that he became flustered by your beauty, Lapis. In other words, you've _infatuated_ him!"

~**

The break room was quiet as could be, with the occasional run of the refrigerator and beeping from the microwave. His back against the wall, just beside the doorway, Jamie stared out at the empty tables and chairs, a crumpled script in his hands. His whole face was redder than the setting sun. He trembled all over, desiring to get the picture of Lapis out of his head, but could not. As much as he thought of something else, she would always return to him, in that dress...

His heart gave a flying leap as he finally relaxed his tense structure.

"Why must my heart become a stampede of goats, hurrying to the nearest grazing pasture?"


End file.
